


1964

by daddysocrates



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kidnapping, and a dash of angst, fun timey wimey adventures, gratuitous use of the word fam, with a bit of adventure thrown in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddysocrates/pseuds/daddysocrates
Summary: The doctor tries to take her friends to Blackpool of 1964 to see the Beatles perform live, but as usual the TARDIS has other plans. Will two gay nerds realise their feelings for each other and (with their fam) save the day before it's too late?





	1964

“Graham, you know last week when you said you were a Beatles fan?” The doctor began.  
“Yeah,” he replied, his voice tainted with uncertainty.  
“Well, I’ve got a surprise for you. You’re gonna love it.” She punctuated the end of her sentence with a dramatic twirl towards the control panel.  
“Buckle up,” she grinned, pulling the lever down. The TARDIS started to quake, and Graham reached an arm out to keep Ryan steady. Yas appeared at the doorway.  
“Where are we going?” she asked, the tremor in her voice betraying her nervous excitement. The doctor looked at her and smiled.  
“It’s a surprise,” she said. 

Slowly the TARDIS came to a stop.  
“Brilliant!” the doctor exclaimed. She walked over to the doors, turning around to face her friends before she opened them.  
“Team TARDIS, welcome to Blackpool in 1964.” With that, she flung open the doors and stepped out. Yasmin was the first out, following closely behind the doctor. She gasped as she stepped outside.  
“Not Blackpool, Doc,” she said breathlessly.  
“No,” the doctor frowned, “not quite.”  
“Well, let’s see then,” Ryan complained, leaning over Yas’ shoulder to get a better look out. Graham wasn’t far behind him.  
“Wow,” they murmured in unison. 

The extra sun in the sky was their first indication that they were on the wrong planet. They were low against the skyline and cast an orange glow on the purple grass beneath their feet. They appeared to be in a park of some kind. Tall buildings lined the grass square, and even in the early morning, they could hear people in the streets around them.  
“Right,” the doctor said, walking out into the open space, “let’s go and see what’s going on, shall we?”  
Ryan nodded frantically, almost tripping over Yasmin in his haste to follow her. Yas and Graham, stayed where they were, seemingly unable to stop staring at the unfamiliar sky. The doctor cleared her throat.  
“Shall we?” she repeated a little louder. They snapped out of it and walked towards her.  
“I’m fairly sure- no, scratch that, very sure that we’re on the planet Toorikasi,” she said, “but I’m not sure where… or when.”  
“Well, let’s find out then,” Yas said.  
“Brilliant plan,” the doctor replied, marching out of the park and into the busiest looking street around the square. 

Soon, they came across a group of hooded figures.  
“Excuse me. Hello,” the doctor said.  
The doctor heard Graham stifle a scream as they turned around. The creatures had wrinkled purple skin, deep set yellow eyes and no discernable limbs under their robes.  
“Hello,” the smallest of the group replied, “what have we here?”  
“They look humanoid,” another supplied.  
“Never mind that,” the doctor interrupted, “who’s your leader?” The creatures gasped in unison.  
“Keep your voice down,” one hissed.  
“Are you looking to cause a riot?” Another asked.  
“Right then,” the doctor muttered, walking away, leaving the angry group to argue amongst themselves. The others jogged over, eager to get away from the purple creatures.  
“What were those things?” Graham asked.  
“Toors,” the doctor answered. “They’re native to Toorikasi. For years they were the dominant species, but now they share it with intelligent life forms from nearby planets.”  
“And how did you manage to piss them off so badly so quickly?” Ryan asked.  
“Because we’re in Region A. Must be. For years here they lived under a tyrannical dictator called Kyomixaroz III. In the human year 1959, they overturned him and for almost three centuries they lived in a totally democratic system. No leaders. No Toor has more power than any other. They decide everything by a vote. It’s an inefficient system, but it's fair and it works. For a few hundreds years at least,” the doctor finished with a shrug  
“Well it seems they haven’t really gotten over.. Kayomi… whatever yet, so we can’t be far off 1959,” Yas said.  
“Maybe the TARDIS did take us to 1964 after all,” Graham chuckled.  
“When you say Region A…” Ryan said.  
“A region here is like a country back on earth. You’re not the only planet in the universe that’s divided” the doctor said.  
“So where’s region B?” Ryan asked.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, A implies B, C…” Ryan trailed off.  
“Oh, there’s no B. There’s an X though, and a 3. And a Xuiliparpatusamarimalus. Or was is Xuiliparpatusamarimala?"

Soon the group arrive at a busy square lined with stalls selling food and jewellery and trinkets and anything that might possibly sell to the crowd of tourists already gathered. Toors stood behind their stalls yelling about the quality and price of their goods.  
“So,” Ryan said, “what’s the plan?”  
“Food,” the doctor said.  
“Food?” He asked.  
“Yeah. I’m hungry. And we should probably figure out what we’re doing here. The TARDIS usually follows trouble,” she said. Graham frowns.  
“Do we not have food back at the TARDIS?” he asks.  
“Not freaky alien food,” Ryan supplies.  
“Exactly!” the doctor says, “we can’t go to Toorikasi without sampling some of the local freaky alien food. You and Graham are on breakfast duty - avoid the meat, animals are much more intelligent here than they are on earth.” Ryan shudders at that.  
“And Yas and I will go investigate what’s going on,” she continues, “meet back here in an hour.” She turns to walk away, hoping Yas is following.  
“Oh!” she exclaims as if she’s forgotten something important. “And no dying. See you in an hour, fam!”

\-------

“Doctor?”  
“Yas.”  
“When those aliens said we were humanoid, that means they know what humans look like. So we’ve been here? Or they’ve been to earth?” The doctor’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and she turned to look at Yas.  
“Oh, smart girl,” she said, “how did I miss that? The Toor are used to living with aliens, but not aliens that look like us. And that group didn’t look at all surprised to see us.”  
“We should go find them then,” Yas suggested. The doctor spun on her heels and started marching in the opposite direction.  
“Well, come on then,” she called over her shoulder. Yas rolled her eyes and started following more slowly. 

\------

“Graham, are you sure you know where we’re going?” Ryan asked.  
“We’ve taken two lefts and a right. I can get us back, I promise,” he replied. Ryan mumbled something under his breath, but Graham ignored it and carried on walking.  
“So what are we looking for?” Ryan asked.  
“‘Freaky alien food’ as I recall,” Graham replied. Ryan sighed. They kept walking. 

“Hands up!” A voice called out. Both of their hands shot up in the air. Another voice started chuckling.  
“Humans really do that?” it asked.  
“Graham,” Ryan whispered, “what do we do?”  
“I’m sorry son,” he whispered back, “I don’t know.” Graham’s hands were yanked roughly behind his back and something was tied around them. He turned around to look at Ryan to see that he was in a similar situation. And then the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://daddysocrates.tumblr.com/ come say hi!


End file.
